


Silence.

by Efface_trashpanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: A story me and a bro came up with that I’m posting here so she can read it easier, Fluff, Himbo, M/M, he man swimsuit deserves a warning, ill update tags later as I see fit but for now, its a merman x human story :0, no beta we die, only a little angst, there is some injury and blood, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efface_trashpanda/pseuds/Efface_trashpanda
Summary: "Ahaha...., those are some pointy chompers there, huh?" Giving the pale figure a once over, Derek noticed that not only could he not see the boy’s legs, but apparently the boy didn't possess a shirt either.Derek hesitantly stuck his hand out. "As I stated already, my name is Derek Amarillo. What's yours?"
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I came up with these lovely characters and so I’m writing a story because it’s what I’m alright at, this is posted to make it easier for her to read but if you enjoy it then that’s good too!! Anyways, as always, chalky this is for you homie

"Yeah, I'm good at about four. Alright, I'll talk to you then. See you later bro." The phone was thrown onto the bed, and after bouncing for a brief moment landed face up, showing that the time was currently noon. Sun-kissed arms stretched over the mess of chestnut blonde curls, freckled shoulders popping with the movement. Sighing with relief, the boy's eyes flicked across the room to the open window. A grin burst forth on his face as he saw the waves crash in the distance. He quickly got up, grabbed his swim shorts, and rushed into the bathroom. 

After changing into the he-man swimsuit, he tried his best to tame his hair, with little results, his eyes met with those of his reflection's. The light green that matched that of the ocean's waves piling sea foam onto the shore only caused him to grin more and he left the bathroom excitedly. 

After grabbing his surfboard from his rack, he opened the front door and started his journey to the beach. Granted, it was a short one as he lived about two minutes away, but it's a journey nonetheless. 

Once he arrived, he savored the scent of salt water and the feel of the warm sand beneath his feet. After squishing the sand beneath his toes, he ran to the water with his surfboard in tow. 

He had just gotten to where the water reached his knees when he heard a hiss. Confused, he swiveled his head left and right. He blinked once and decided it was simply the wind, so he continued onwards. He had taken three steps and there was suddenly a click and a hiss this time. 

"Alright, is someone messing with me?" With a chuckle, he continued, "Cause if you are just come out, I'm down to hang." 

The only response given to him was another click. He took three steps toward the noise and several clicks and hisses repeated in rapid succession. 

"Ok, uh, I'm heading over to you, so if you're a snake then," he paused, "don't poison me." 

He walked slowly toward the source of the noises and after a few strides was able to see a humanoid head sticking out of the water.

It wasn't that hard to see as it's pitch black hair and pale skin was a stark contrast toward the blue waters of the ocean, so he was unsure as to why he hadn't seen the person before. 

"Hello? Um, I don't recognize you so you must be new in town." He chuckled nervously, "My name is Derek Amarillo. Who are you..?" 

The person stared at Derek in silence, not showing any signs of understanding him. They weren't even blinking.

Derek blinked and nervously took a step toward them. After his foot touched the ground, the person narrowed their eyes and hissed. 

"Right. Can you stand up and come over here instead then?" 

He was once again responded with silence. 

"Ok, then I'm coming over to you and don't get mad at me about it."

Decidedly ignoring the hissing and clicks, Derek marched over to them. Once he was closer he could see the person was a boy, and that he had bright yellow eyes. Derek finally came to a stop in front of the boy and the boy hissed once more, sharp teeth bared. 

"Ahaha...., those are some pointy chompers there, huh?" Giving the pale figure a once over, Derek noticed that not only could he not see the boys legs, but apparently the boy didn't possess a shirt either.

Derek hesitantly stuck his hand out. "As I stated already, my name is Derek Amarillo. What's yours?"

He waited a moment but after receiving no reply, he pressed on. 

"Okayyyyy, so you don't want to tell me your name. Would you like some help up?" 

He once again received silence, resulting in him raising an eyebrow, irked.

"Listen buddy, I don't know why you won't talk but it would help immensely if you would stand up." Then, almost as an afterthought, "It'd be really nice if you blinked too."

The dark-haired boy simply stared at him.

"Are you just blinking whenever I am?" After presenting himself with that possibility, Derek decided to test that theory. He closed his eyes tightly. "Okay. Three, two, one, go!" 

Derek's eyes shot open and he stared at the sunflower orbs for as long as he could, and yet, they remained unblinking.

"Dammit!" His eyes closing in a blink, Derek resigned himself to losing his impromptu staring contest. Disappointment fluttered through his chest at not being able to see this strange person's eyelids nictate. However, when he opened his eyes, he could see a thin layer of something receding to the side of the other boy's eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute! What was that?"

He received a blank stare in response.

"That was a cool trick is what it was! Can you teach me how to move my eyeball skin?!" He questioned eagerly, pointing to said eyeball.

If possible, the blank stare became even blanker. 

After a few minutes of this, Derek figured it was time to move the conversation along. 

"Well, if you won't show me, then let's at least get you standing, like I asked in the first place."

He reached his hand out once again, only to feel something soft but coarse slap his face. His cheek was now wet and the thing had felt almost like a sequined pillow. 

He blinked multiple times to orient himself and shook his head. "I don't know what that was but-" He was given another slap to the face, however the object this time stayed above water. 

"What the fuck?"

Derek stepped back quickly as to not be hit again, and he realized now why he hadn't been able to see the boy's legs, as well as why he wasn't standing up. A tail the color of the ocean was being brandished in a way where if he came closer, he would receive another smack to the face. 

The tail would move every now and then, causing the individual scales to glimmer as the sunlight hit them. Derek could only stare, aghast. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn't say anything. After staring at it for quite some time he could see multiple wounds on it, a few bleeding but most nothing more than scratches. He looked back at the pers-, no merman's face, seeing a few scratches there too. 

Derek cleared his throat loudly. "Are, are you ok? You look... hurt." 

The creature blinked at him. 

"Can you understand me?"

His question was rewarded with no reply. 

"I'm going to take that as a no. If you don't want to be around me, and you aren't hurt that bad, then why aren't you swimming away?" He said, more to himself than the boy.

After contemplating this to himself for a moment, Derek stepped forward. "I'm gonna come closer, to make sure the rest of you is alright," He explained.

Not letting the very loud hisses and clicks deter him, he moved back to where he was before and took in the all the details he could see of the boy. The merman almost looked normal with the pitch black mop of hair, pale skin, and bright yellow eyes. The only obvious reasons he didn't quite fit the description of human were the rich blue scales lining the sides of his face and neck (how had Derek not seen those earlier?), the gills on the sides of his torso, and his tail. 

Ignoring these features, Derek moved in to inspecting the wounds. The merman's face has multiple scratches on it and his tail did as well. None of those were concerning, but Derek could see the beginnings of a deep gash along his side, that stretched across his torso. It started around his navel, twisting over his right side and going over the boy's gills, and ending out of sight somewhere on his back. 

Despite knowing the creature doesn't understand him, he talks anyways. "I'm assuming that the cut on your gills is why you aren't swimming away. That must make it hard to breathe under the water." Derek said this in a worried tone, watching blood sluggishly drip out of the wound. 

He reached his hand out to touch it, see if the wound really was as bad as it looked, but a harsh hiss stopped him. 

"Oh, sorry." Biting his lip, Derek considered his options. 

"I have a first aid kit at my house, it could probably help stop the bleeding! If you stay here, I'll get it and come fix your injury!" Derek exclaimed, but then remembered the creature had no way of understanding him. "Actually, no that won't work, what if you swim off while I'm gone? Then you'll bleed out." 

Derek pondered to himself, ignoring the clicks and tail swatting at his legs. 

Eyes lighting up, Derek voiced his idea to the boy. "You're just gonna have to come with me! Then I'll dress your wound, make sure it heals alright, and you can come back to the ocean. How's that sound?" 

When the only response given to him is silence, he nods. "That's a yes then."

Derek moved and grabbed his surfboard that he'd left on the sand the second he saw the merman laying down in the water. "Right, so, I'm going to hoist you onto this and then pull you back to my house. Okay?" 

With a sunny smile, Derek grabbed the boy under the armpits and moved him onto the board. Disapproving clicks reached his ears, along with a loud snap. He turned around, and Derek's eyes were met with the sight of the creature having slid down, and his teeth sunk into the board, causing it to break in half.

"Dude! You hurt my baby!" Derek shouted with despair.

The boy rolled off with an angry yet satisfied scowl and Derek crouched down to hold his beloved board in his arms. 

"Don't worry baby, I'll fix you up." Turning to the pale merman, he began to scold him. 

"You-!" Wait, how was he supposed to scold him properly without his name? How would he know who Derek was talking to? "Um, uh, Cecil! I'm calling you Cecil now, but Cecil! How could you?! I'm trying to help you, don't break my shit!" 

'Cecil' stared back at Derek with a bored look in his eyes. 

Derek let out a huff of air and then stomped towards a rock and set his board down. "I'll come back for you later, lovely." Then, he marched his way back to Cecil and stood in front of him. 

"If you bite me, I will put sand in your hair." Derek then proceeded to pick Cecil up into a fireman's carry. 

Perhaps Cecil understood his threatening tone, for he did not bite into his shoulder. However, that didn't stop him from trying to trip the freckled boy with his tail. 

Derek trekked to his house and walked inside, pointedly disregarding anything the merman laying over his shoulders like a towel did to attempt to make him placed Cecil back into the water. 

Once inside Derek walked to his bathroom, set Cecil down within his, rather large, bathtub, and then began to run the water to fill said tub. 

"I don't really know if you need to be in water, but just to be safe, I suppose."

Derek reached under the cabinet and took out the first aid kit. "I'm not really a medical professional or anything, so I'm just gonna put bandages on you. It should apply pressure to stop bleeding if I do it right I think." 

After having turned Cecil on his side, Derek hesitatingly wrapped bandages around the wound in the same way he had seen people do on tv. 

"Hopefully that isn't too tight," he paused, "and that it works as well. I also hope it doesn't prevent you from breathing, I don't really know how your anatomy works." 

Derek sat back with a sigh, watching Cecil move around uncomfortably with displeased clicks, before he had a realization. 

"Shit, did I just abduct someone?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it’s alright!! I’ll update again as soon as I can


End file.
